Princess Tinyfeet
Princess Tinyfeet is a minor recurring villain on The Venture Bros. Character History Princess Tinyfeet is the ex-wife of Sergeant Hatred. Not much is known about her except for some stereotypical Native American characteristics (such as the way she dresses, referring to corn as "maize", and owning a teepee). She is the daughter of Native American superhero Chief Justice. She also owns a cat, and grows okra. She is an extreme sexual deviant and has an array of fetishes, mostly revolving around BDSM (which Sergeant Hatred discovers while spying on her bedroom following their breakup). In the events of [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]], it is revealed by The Monarch that Princess Tinyfeet specifically requested to be bound, gagged, and transported in the trunk of the Monarch-Mobile. Relationships With Other Characters Family Chief Justice Princess Tinyfeet's father was a Native American crimefighter named Chief Justice. He didn't approve of his daughter's relationship with Sergeant Hatred. He owned a titanium teepee. Romance Sergeant Hatred Sgt. Hatred is Princess Tinyfeet's ex-husband. Her protagonist father disapproved of the relationship from the start, and when Hatred tried to win him over with a "basket of howdy-do", Chief Justice shot him, prompting Hatred to shoot him in return. In a deleted scene, Hatred mentions that the incident brought the two men together as drinking buddies, although they both subsequently developed alcoholism as a result. She leaves him in the episode [[The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together Part I]] for an unknown reason, which caused Sgt. Hatred to become suicidal. During the time they were separated, Sgt. Hatred took up being the Venture's new bodyguard, while she stayed at their house in Malice. During this time she had a lot of flings, including with some of his ex-henchmen. It's revealed in ''Self-Medication'' that Princess Tinyfeet was able to control his pedophilic urges. In [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] they get back together, only to break-up once again after it is revealed in [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] that she was living with another villain, her new lover Scorpio. Episode Appearances Season 2 *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I'' Season 3 *''Home is Where the Hate is'''' (mentioned) *[[The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together Part I]]'' (mentioned) *[[The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together Part II]]'' (mentioned) Season 4 *[[Handsome Ransom|''Handsome Ransom]] (mentioned) *''Return to Malice'' *''Self-Medication'' (mentioned) *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''The Silent Partners'' (mentioned) *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] Season 7 *''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem (mentioned) Trivia * Her appearance is based on Mia, the Land O'Lakes butter mascot. * She was voiced by Sue Gilad in her first and only speaking appearance, where she spoke a single word ("Maize.")[[Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I|''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I]] * Sgt. Hatred once referred to her as his "Apache flower", indicating that her heritage may be from one of the Apache tribes.''The Silent Partners'' Gallery shot2067546754.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Sue Gilad Category:Inhabitants of Malice Category:Villains Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Divorced